1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to image processing for image quality improvement, and more particularly, to image processing which improves image quality by removing compression noise present on a compressed image, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data contain an enormous amount of information as compared to text data, and thus, a large amount of storage space is required to store the image data and a long period of time is required to transmit the image data.
In order to solve this problem, image data compression techniques have been developed, such as the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG), Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), H.261 and H.264 techniques. The use of such compression techniques causes a remarkable reduction in the amount of image data, so storage and transmission of data can be performed efficiently.
However, as the amount of data is reduced due to the compression rate and the convenience of storage and transmission of data is increased, various digital artifacts arise which deteriorate image quality.
Therefore, there is demand for a method which can provide improved image quality by increasing the convenience of storing and transmitting image data using compression techniques by removing compression noise.